In many computing environments document printers, to which computer users send print jobs, insert a separator page between consecutive print jobs in order to allow one print job to be distinguished from the next. When multiple print jobs collect in a stack in the printer output tray, a particular print job may be located and retrieved by flipping through the stack until a separator page is found that identifies the print job. Aside from being easy to miss, the separator pages themselves are typically of no use once the print jobs have been separated and removed from the printer output tray.